


Dragonfly

by triskelos



Series: Dragonfly'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Название: DragonflyАвтор: triskelosБета: GeronejaРейтинг: PGПейринг: Дин/Сэм, ОЖПA/N: мистика, пост 2х22
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Dragonfly'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953871
Kudos: 6





	Dragonfly

Они пришли пешком. Пыльные ботинки, сумки через плечо, недовольные лица, спутанные мысли. Пешком они явно ходят редко. Они без дома, без своего мира.  


У них один запах. Одна кровь. Одно молчание.  


Не люблю чужаков. Особенно когда они приходят за чем-то непростым. Я с первой секунды знаю, что им нужно. Сами придут, сами все расскажут. Не мое дело бегать за клиентами, мое дело – помнить ритуал и иногда колоть чужую кожу. А, ну и не вызывать подозрений у жителей добропорядочной провинции. После стольких лет мне уже даже не скучно. Юта, Луизиана, Джорджия, Канзас, Аризона, юбки короче, нравы свободнее, музыка громче, клиентов больше, за тем, что нужно им, никто не приходил уже лет сорок… Лучше всего было в Новом Орлеане – шум круглый год и всем на тебя плевать. Но отовсюду со временем приходится уезжать. Да и в темные времена лучше было быть поближе к моему… Ну, в общем, к моему наказанию. А сейчас можно бы и переехать куда-то, только смысла нет, все равно лет через десять нужно будет опять искать новый дом.  


Ко мне они заходят только на третий день. Два дня ждали и зашли именно тогда, когда я только заварила кофе!  


\- Мы от Миссури, - говорит младший, протягивает мне монетку на шнурке и таращится, как на привидение.  


Они еще до города не дошли, а я уже знала, от кого они. И да, когда я выбирала эту внешность, то немного схалтурила. А переделать лень.  


\- Что-то конкретное или посмотрите каталоги? – фраза, от которой на языке мозоль. Обычно я притворяюсь лучше, но с ними смысла нет. Они все равно знают, кто я.  


\- Конкретное. Вот это, - тот, что старше, достает из кармана мятый листок. Копия. Нарисовано было от руки. Бездарным художником.  


\- Подправить, или так, как нарисовано? – я перестаю терзать френч-пресс, цепляю монетку на пояс и достаю машинку. Новую, конечно. Главное, чтоб игла была моей, а к чему она приделана – значения не имеет.  


\- Подправить, конечно, - фыркает он и очерчивает на листе размер рисунка – как середина моей ладони.  


Потом протягивает мне руку:  


\- Я – Дин. А ты – Джейн?  


\- Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что никакая я не Джейн. Я буду звать тебя Боб.  


\- Почему?  


\- Потому что каждый из нас в душе Боб. Куда?  


Он смотрит на младшего и снимает футболку. Между лопатками. Хорошее место.  


\- Окей. А ты налей мне пока кофе! – я киваю младшему, и он меня беспокоит все больше.  


Слоняется по комнате и трясется. Жаль, что без него не обойдешься, а то выгнала б взашей.  


Он вздрагивает и поворачивается ко мне. Черт, черт, черт! У него уже и глаза на мокром месте. Ну, хотя бы знают, на что идут.  


\- Кофе?  


\- Кофе, кофе. На столе кружка.  


\- Окей. Я – Сэм.  


\- Ну и что?  


Разбуженный моим вопросом, он все-таки наливает кофе в треснувшую кружку.  


\- И молока, в холодильнике. А ты готов?  


\- Да, - Боб, или Дин, или как его, нервно облизывает губы и зачем-то сжимает кулаки.  


\- Расслабься, - советую я, но дружелюбие мне давно плохо дается. – Все равно будет больно. На, выпей.  


И, по какой-то непонятной мне самой щедрости, наливаю ему стакан моей лучшей текилы. Какого черта я их вообще пустила? Ах да, Миссури..  


Он смотрит на меня, как на Санта Клауса, и опрокидывает стакан залпом.  


\- Оно же того стоит?  


\- Говорят, что да. На процесс жаловались, на результат – еще ни разу. Но вы же понимаете, что это вашу проблему не решит?  


\- Понимаем, - Сэм наконец-то находит себе место в пространстве и садится напротив брата. – Просто любая попытка…  


Я перевожу взгляд на Боба и почему-то только сейчас замечаю веснушки у него на носу.  


\- Ладно, слушай меня внимательно. Я не знаю, сколько времени это займет. Сначала я делаю контур и это зверски больно, до потери сознания. Потом тоже будет больно, но по-другому. Ты это знаешь, она тебе сказала. Вы потому два дня и не показывались. Точно ничего не осталось?  


Я вижу, что осталось.  


\- Какого черта? - шиплю я и понимаю, что стала совсем древней. – Рассказывай быстро, пока я готовлюсь, кретин.  


Он молчит, жует губу. Потом быстро наклоняется к уху Сэма и начинает что-то быстро шептать, и я понимаю, что именно, я знала еще до того, как они вошли. Тот вздрагивает, пытается повернуть голову, но Боб, или Дин, или как его там, не разрешает, пока не закончит говорить. Ну, кретин и есть, хоть бы слова помягче выбрал, нельзя же так сразу, без подготовки… Хотя… Тьфу, черт, что я горожу? Мне-то какая разница?  


Протираю кожу между лопатками отваром. Интересно, это ему Миссури посоветовала выбрать эрогенную зону?  


\- У меня, как видишь, не навороченный салон, кресел нет, потому сиди ровно. Дернешься – и все, приходи лет через триста.  


Вздыхаю, развожу руки в стороны, свожу ладони над головой, бла-бла-бла. Это уже давно способ попугать клиентов. И размять плечи.  


Разумеется, он кричит. И дергается. Все дергаются. Ничего страшного, я тебя просто пугала, я злая старая тетя, но больше так не делай. Он опять кричит и хватает Сэма за руку. 

Повезло ему, кому-нибудь с тонкими костями сломал бы запястье. Веду дальше, у него на лбу испарина, мышцы не слушаются и он держится за брата уже двумя руками. 

Больно, я знаю, терпи.  


\- Дин, я знаю, что больно, потерпи еще чуть-чуть! Немного осталось! – Сэм переплетает свои пальцы с судорожно напряженными пальцами брата и теперь всерьез рискует получить перелом.  


Не отвлекайся, не отвлекайся. Интересно, почему им всегда так больно? Нет, ну я понимаю, что испытание. Но от чего именно больно? От иглы, от краски, от той силы, которую я вбираю затылком и отдаю пальцами? Не помню.  


Когда контур закрывается, я делаю перерыв. Смазываю кожу между его лопаток мазью и достаю из холодильника бутылку пива. Себе.  


Голова Боба или Дина лежит у Сэма на плече, на щеках влажные дорожки, руки до сих пор напряжены. По-другому нельзя, правда.  


\- А зачем эта мазь? У меня один друг делал татуировку, то ему сказали…  


\- Эээ, Джим…?  


\- Сэм!  


\- Ну да, Сэм, ты что, действительно думаешь, что это обычная татуировка?  


Дин открывает глаза, моментально отодвигается от него и по его лицу я догадываюсь, кто сегодня допьет мою текилу. Свинья!  


\- Как тебя зовут на самом деле? – он делает глоток и наконец-то расслабляет мышцы.  


\- Ты не выговоришь.  


\- А как тебя друзья называют? – подключается Сэм.  


Я скептически поднимаю бровь.  


\- Ты имеешь в виду ту радость, к которой я уже хрен знает сколько веков привязана?  


Естественно, он смущается.  


\- Ладно, проехали. Вы сами сказали – здесь я Джейн. Джейн Маккензи, 25 лет.  


До этого я была Тиффани, до того – Дженнифер, до того Барби, четыре раза. Почти смешно.  


\- А почему ты тогда… Ну, понимаешь..  


\- Что, не выбрала рожу посерьезнее?  


Ну, во-первых, в последний раз я это делала по ближайшей доступной фотографии, а во-вторых, девчонка, которая бьет татуировки в паршивых забитых городках и должна выглядеть полной бимбо, только мрачнее, потому я испанская неблондинистая бимбо. Мне даже не все равно.  


\- Так получилось, Сэмми.  


Он вздрагивает. И Боб или Дин, тоже. Ладно, хватит лирики.  


\- Продолжаем?  


Он и сейчас жмурится, и хватает Сэма за руки, но это уже не так. Это и больно, и противно одновременно. Я знаю, я это сама чувствую. Почти, как изнасилование.  


Пробив дорожки, я начинаю выуживать узелки. Я в такие моменты ничего не вижу, не слышу, не чувствую. Главное – не помню. Я в его коже, я молодая, я энергичная, я не устала от времени.  


Но для него выуживание узелков еще неприятнее, чем боль от контура. Узелки – это его ошибки, его преступления, его тайны. Я выуживаю их, расплетаю и укладываю на дорожки, внутрь контура, как броню. Каждая наша ошибка, пережитая и осознанная – это наша броня. Натыкаюсь на острые обугленные края сделки. Я не вмешиваюсь, не имею права.  


Он опять кусает губы, потому что я заставляю его снова переживать самые неприятные моменты, и если тайны не открыты, то больно вдвойне. Хорошо, что он рассказал все до начала, хорошо. Потому что это не ошибка, или, по крайней мене, он в этой ошибке не одинок. Потому что Сэм неуклюже прижимает его голову к своему плечу и тоже признается. Другие слова, тот же смысл.  


Но я этого почти не вижу. Я ищу, расплетаю и укладываю, снова, снова, и снова, и во мне остаются следы каждой из этих эмоций, чужих, но знакомых, и у меня теплеют ступни, и я выныриваю, потому что так можно захлебнуться.  


Я опять смазываю его кожу мазью и допиваю текилу из его стакана. Разучилась, разучилась совсем.  


На его спине, между лопатками теперь живет черный, будто кованый, дракон. Он не сотрется, не потеряет цвет и не поплывет. Мои татуировки лучшие. Даже простые, даже черепа за двадцатку, наколотые поддатым байкерам, не говоря уже об этой. Татуировка такой иглой – талисман, очень сильный, может быть даже самый сильный.  


\- Ты теперь чистый, как в первый день, Дин, - говорю я и сажусь на пол, прямо у их ног. – И этот дракон тебя охраняет лучше, чем гномы – свои сокровища.  


Они продолжают обниматься, потому я неспешно вытаскиваю иглу и рассматриваю ее на свет. Хм…  


\- Эй! – я бью Сэма ногой по голени, он наконец-то отрывается от Дина и слышит, что я говорю. – Если хочешь, могу тебе потом сделать что-нибудь. Муху, например. Будет у вас на двоих стрекоза.  


Они смеются, счастливо и легко. Да, наверное, это была шутка. Но это я, я – стрекоза.  


Но я знаю, он не придет за второй половиной. Особенно, если этот дракон не поможет, если ничего не получится. Но все равно сохраню иглу. Потому что я, даже через столько лет, все равно остаюсь той же наивной дурой, которую в белой рубашке вели на алтарь. Какого черта тогда все так повернулось?  


Сэм неуверенно поднимается на ноги и поднимает Дина, придерживая чуть ниже татуировки.  


\- Можно вопрос?  


Ну, попробуй.  


\- Только не обижайся, хорошо? Почему тебя тогда не принесли в жертву?  


Как это не принесли? Очень даже. По всем правилам. Только он не согласился, скотина. Сказал, что я – кремень, что у меня другая судьба. Какая чушь!  


\- Не знаю.  


\- Спасибо, Маккензи! Тебе это идет больше, чем Джейн, – говорит Дин и протягивает мне руку. И так же убирает ее. Не люблю.  


\- Ты что, действительно мазохист?  


\- Правда, спасибо! И ему передай.  


\- Эй, я жрица, а не пейджер!  


\- Спасибо, - подключается Сэм. Блин, да идите вы уже! – И хорошо, кстати, что в этих окрестностях перестали пропадать люди.  


Даже не пробуйте, ребята, меня этим не возьмешь.  


\- Вы знаете, что он спит. Мы здесь ни при чем. Я его последний раз будила, когда мне нужны были иглы. Очень давно.  


\- Да нет, спасибо! Правда, спасибо, - он все равно умудряются пожать мне руку, оставляют сундучок с другими монетками на столе и уходят. Эх, Миссури, лучше бы пирожков передала…  


Пусть у них все получится. Пока мне было не все равно, я терпеть не могла эту красноглазую стерву.


End file.
